The Ring
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: What happens when Cameron and Chase come home after Chase proposes in "Saviors." Pretty Fluffy with an eency weency bit of humor.


**A/N:// If you couldn't already tell, this is my favorite episode of House EVER. If you noticed, Chase hadn't officially asked Cameron to marry him yet so this is my idea of what may have happened when they got home. I don't own the people... blah blah blah. Please Read && Review.**

They were engaged and neither of the two could be more excited. The car ride to Cameron's apartment was sat in a comforting silence. Chase was driving and Cameron was looking out her side window. She was still in shock of what had just happened. Chase had broken up with her and she had made the next move and he had taken her back. Cameron was so grateful for Chase. She was lost in thought when she heard Chase say, "Cameron? We're there."

"Oh, right. Sorry," she responded while blushing.

"What were you thinking about?" he had read her face completely. Chase knows her so well.

"Just how lucky I am. Lucky that you would take me back after what I did," said she while looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"To be completely honest, I had a feeling that we weren't over. I hoped and hoped that you would come back, but I just couldn't come up with the courage to apologize myself," Chase said. By now there were in Cameron's apartment and they had made their way to the kitchen. "So, what should we have for our engagement dinner?" It was a monday night at ten o'clock, no place would be open for a romantic night out.

"Well, I have cereal, some expired frozen meals, and cereal," Cameron said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Hmmm, Cereal it is," Chase said returning the smile. He walked over to cupboard and pulled out his favorite: Fruity Pebbles.

"Wow, Chase that's healthy. It's like a heart attack in a box!" Cameron said giving him a playful look while pulling out the box of Special K.

"It's been eating this forever, it won't kill me now," Chase said while grinning. "Ohh, wait! Oh my chest! It hurts!" Chase said while clutching his chest pretending to be in pain. "Cameron! Save me!"

"Haha, very funny," Cameron said as she pulled out a bowl and the milk. Chase knew his joke was over and walked over to grab a bowl. They had poured the milk and were sitting down at the dining room table talking about the wedding. "So, when do you think we should have it?"

"That is totally your call, Cameron. Not my type of call to be making," Chase said.

"Chase, you aren't making this any easier," Cameron said eyeing him.

"I know, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a very organized person," he responded while laughing.

Cameron laughed as well, "True, very true. Ughh! This is so overwhelming. I can't handle this tonight, I'll do it later." She got up from the table and walked back into the kitchen to put her bowl into the dishwasher. Chase got as well and followed her to help. Once they were finished, they just decided to chill out and watch some TV. Chase pulled Cameron close and grabbed her hand. He looked down and noticed she didn't have the ring yet.

"Wait, I'll be right back. Don't move," he said as he got up and made is way to the bedroom before Cameron had a chance to argue. Upon his return, Cameron was waiting anxiously on the couch to see what Chase had done. He walked over to the front of the couch and pulled Cameron to her feet.

"Chase, what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I haven't officially proposed yet, so act surprised," he replied with a smile. Chase got down on one knee and took Cameron's hand. "Cameron, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" said he while looking into her eyes.

Cameron smiled and started to cry, again. "Hmmm, let me think about that," she said while pretending to ponder the thought. "Of course I will."

Chase slipped the diamond engagement ring on her finger and stood up. He kissed her and then pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let go.

"Chase, I love you," Cameron said.

"I love you too," Chase responded. He pulled her into the bedroom and they go their pajamas on. Cameron went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and looked down on her ring. _I am officially engaged, _she thought. _Wow. _She looked at the ring and noticed their was an inscription on it. _It's Tuesday,_ the ring read_. _This made Cameron cry again and she ran out into the bedroom to meet Chase. She spun him around to face her and pulled him into a hug. Chase was surprised by this action but hugged her back. She didn't let go as she whispered, "It's Tuesday," in his ear. Chase now knew that she had seen the inscription on the ring. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. Neither Chase nor Cameron would ever forget this moment because Tuesdays last forever.

**A/N:// Let me know what you think! I cannot believe that we have to wait ANOTHER week before the next House. It really ticks me off, but its for Bones this time, not the president so I'm a little happier than before. But just a little(:**


End file.
